rufflesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshal Freedom
The man who is publically known under the sobriquet Marshal Freedom - as in the military rank of "Field Marshal" - is the world's first "Superhero". Created by a secret North American government project along with the atomic bomb during the height of the Second World War against the Soviet Union and inspired by early comic book heroes such as Superman & Captain America, Marshal Freedom would become the champion of "Truth" and "Justice" for Western Civilization. Marshal Freedom, although but the first of many such super-powered beings, is arguably still regarded as the most powerful of them all. The government program which created him - the so-called Jupiter Project - was more than twice as expensive as the atomic bomb. It imparted the man who would become Marshal Freedom with superhuman speed, strength and senses, as well as (fitting to the name of the program) the ability to generate and control electricity. His immense powers are such that they even effect weather patterns on a global scale; storms naturally tend to form and move toward him whenever he uses his abilities. Powers "All that power... Being within a kilometer of him gives me headaches and nosebleeds." - Anneliese Vancil Much like the Superman comics which inspired his signature appearance, Marshal Freedom - or "the Marshal", as he is often called - has superhuman agility, strength, stamina and ability to resist injury. The extent of his abilities, much like that of a Magic-user such as Anneliese, is dependent upon the amount of energy he has drawn into his body. However, his superhuman physicality is capable of storing almost limitless amounts of Thaumaturgic power and he can draw it from across presumably infinite distances. At various points in time, he has depleted the entire world of Magical energy by absorbing it to the point that the Earth's Magicians could not cast their Spells for several days. In addition, the Marshal's body naturally produces an otherworldly, Magically-based sort of electricity, and he is capable of deriving immense power in the presence of storms - even going so far as to control and direct the flow of lightning. This ethereal electricity is the source of much of his defensive as well as offensive prowess. Like the Roman god for which the project that created him was named, he smites his foes by hurling searing arcs of lightning and surrounds himself with it to shield his body from harm. The precise extent of these abilities, however, is an unknown quality; his body naturally absorbs Thaumaturgic energy and he manipulates it instinctively, without the need for incantations, potions or Spells. Many experts hypothesize that he is actually capable of doing anything he wants, even going so far as to break the normal laws governing Thaumaturgy (i.e. "impossible" things such as resurrecting the dead). This cannot be tested, however, as the scope of his powers is limited by how he was trained to use them, and the American government is not interested in creating an all-powerful god over which they would have no control. In battle, Marshal Freedom surrounds himself in a shield of arcing, coursing, pulsing electricity which protects him from almost all forms of attack and causes mortal injury to anyone unlucky enough to come into close proximity or physical contact with him. Even without this protective field, however, his body is highly resistent to damage and his special uniform - incorporating all manner of disguised Thaumaturgic enchantments and runes - can withstand incredible punishments. Furthermore, the Marshal does not grow old and cannot become sick. Whether or not he is immortal, however, is a subject of debate. He has been fighting in the name of the American government and the Commonwealth nations since 1944, and successfully completed the Jupiter Project in 1943 at the age of 36: making him more than one hundred years old, despite having the appearance of someone in their late thirties. List of abilities: *Energy absorbtion - Marshal Freedom's body is a limitless battery for drawing and storing Thaumaturgic energy from the surrounding world. The extent of his powers is in direct proportion to the amount of power in his body, but his prodigious abilities tend to rapidly deplete the supply. So great is this need for power that on more than one occasion, he has so completely depleted Earth's ambient energy supply that Magicians could not work their Spells for a period of several days. This is the only way in which he can become exhausted - without any energy in his body much of his superhuman abilities are reduced or nullified. For this reason, the Marshal tends to prefer short and decisive engagements in which he can maximize the effectiveness of his powers. He can be "worn down" by the careful tactics of other superpowered beings whose abilities are intrinsic rather than dependent upon an external source. *Imperviousness - the combination of his superhuman ability to resist damage and his powerful enchanted suit gives Marshal Freedom essential imperviousness to most kinds of weaponry or attacks. He shrugs off bullet wounds and can survive a fall from low Earth orbit. While he does need to breath oxygen, it seems he can withstand being deprived of it for much longer than a normal human. He is also nearly impervious to extremes of temperature, being able to survive - albiet with considerable discomfort - exposure to the vacuum of space. *Superhuman Strength - the Marshal has been shown to be capable of smashing open concrete pillboxes, hurling tanks, breaking steel with his bare hands and innumerable other feats of strength. The upward limits of this ability is theoretically limitless: it is directly proportional to the amount of power he can absorb from the world around him, and thus the availability of surrounding energy is the only limiting factor. *Superhuman agility - Marshal Freedom's speed and reaction times are, again, in direct proportion to the amount of energy he can absorb. He is capable of sprinting at multiples of the speed of sound, catching or swatting bullets out of the air (although he normally just ignores them) and even dodging hypersonic magnetic accelerator projectiles. *Healing - When the Marshal does suffer physical damage, he recovers from it extremely rapidly: far more so than Anneliese, who has been shown to require months of recovery from extensive or Magically-dealt injuries. *Electricity - Marshal Freedom's body naturally generates electricity according to how much power it has currently absorbed. He uses this to surround himself in a protective field and projects it at his enemies through blasts, waves or physical contact. He can also, by extension, manipulate magnetism and gravity, imparting him with the ability to fly and to perform feats of telekinesis. *Superhuman Speed of Thought - The Marshal is of fairly high intelligence (this was one of the qualifications for the original program which created him). However, just as his body is capable of moving with incredible speeds, so is his mind: he has to be able to think and react with otherworldly rapidity in order to control his physical abilities. As such, he is capable of doing extremely complicated math or solving complex problems with an inhuman speed. Not by dent of any great intellect, but because of his enhanced biology. Overview Birth Name: N/A Legal Name: N/A Nicknames: *Marshal Freedom (Sobriquet) *"The Marshal" (common shorthand name) *"The Big Blue" (code name / callsign) Born: January 2nd, 1923 Occupation(s): *Current: Government Employee, Superhero, Field Marshal (Honorary) *Former: American Marine Corps officer, 2nd Lieutenant Alma Mater: U.S. Naval Academy Political Party: Socialist Unity Party of North America SUP Languages: *Native: English *Other: French, Spanish (totally fluent in neither) Nationality: North American Race: Caucasian Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 6'4" / 193 cm Weight: 124.74 kg / 275 pounds Category:Vancil 1418 Universe Category:Characters of the Vancil 1418 Universe